Confession
by DarkHeianPrincess
Summary: Cloud and Tifa share a few moments together. Set during Advent Children.


**Just a short drabble...it's not that great because I just started typing it while I was watching Advent Children. I just thought that the part between Cloud and Tifa in the kid's room could have been different.**

* * *

><p><strong>Confession<strong>

Tifa looked at Cloud, "Don't run; we'll fight it together." When Cloud didn't respond, she turned and pulled her knees up to her chest. "…I guess that only works for real families."

Cloud felt his heart leap in his chest. "Tifa…I'm not fit to help anyone…not my family, not my friends." He felt as if he was inadequate. He was in love with Tifa; but now he was sick and dying…and now he felt that he couldn't protect her or the children. Most of all, he was scared that he'd die before he had the chance to tell her he loved her.

Tifa wanted to tell him exactly what she felt…she loved him and she was frightened though she didn't want to let him know. She wanted him to be with her forever, and now she was so scared that she'd never get the chance to tell him. Cloud was going to die soon, and she didn't want him to leave this world without knowing.

Both of them were at a standstill. They wanted to let their feelings known, but they were scared of what the other would think, though at the same time scared that they'd not have the opportunity again.

Cloud looked down at the floor, his heart was thundering madly in his chest and finally he gathered his nerve.

"Tifa…"

She looked up at him. Her own heart hammered against her ribs.

"Yes, Cloud?"

"I…I love you…" Her looked up at her and gulped heavily.

"Cloud…" She bit her lip and felt her eyes begin to water. She'd waited her whole life for him to say those words and now, when he was on the verge of death, he finally was able to say it. "Cloud, I love you too."

She reached out and he took her into his arms. Cloud and Tifa looked into each other's eyes deeply; a feeling of despair and doom hovered over both of them. They held each other close.

"I'm going to die Tifa…" Cloud fought to keep from weeping.

"I know…" Tifa also tried to remain strong.

"If my illness doesn't kill me first, then Kadaj may…"

"I know…" She rested her forehead against his chest.

"This may very well be our last night together…" Cloud lifted her chin. "Let's make it count." He pressed his lips against hers in a deep, passionate kiss. He caressed her hair and laid her back gently on the bed. As they kissed, he reached for the zipper of her top and began to pull it down. As her breasts bared, Cloud's mouth left hers and he dragged his lips down to her chest, placing small kisses on her cleavage.

"N-no…Cloud…" She pushed him off. "No…let's not do this here."

Cloud looked around; they were still in the children's room. "Yeah, let's go to your room." He got up and lifted her into his arms, carrying her to her bedroom.

Her bed was larger, more room to stretch out. He placed her gently on the mattress and continued where they left off. He removed her shirt and shoes first, and then went for her pants. She unzipped his shirt and drew it off, along with his pauldron. All the while, they were kissing hungrily.

As Cloud's arm was bared, she glanced at the lesion on his skin and her heart ached. This was what was taking his life and this was what made him full of doubt. She touched the dark spot and looked into his eyes. Cloud returned her gaze and preferred to think of something much more pleasurable. He took her wrists and pinned her arms down on either side of her head. He wasn't being too forceful, just asserting his masculinity. He kissed her again.

Laying down between her legs, Cloud was suddenly painfully aware that he still had his pants on, but he just continued to kiss her. Slowly, he slid his hand to her womanhood and cupped her there gently. He caressed her and she moaned a little against his lips. He smiled and rubbed her there a little more, warming her up. They didn't have much time before Reno and Rude came back, so unfortunately, they had to make this quick. Cloud unzipped his pants and produced his erect member.

Tifa did not see it, but she could feel his length on her leg. It was soft and hard at the same time, hard to describe but it felt good. She breathed in deeply, readying herself for what was coming. Cloud pulled away from her to look into her face.

"Are you ready?" He whispered.

"Yes…" She touched his cheek. "I love you, Cloud…"

With another kiss, Cloud entered her warm cavern. She cried out against his lips, and he moaned against hers. He held her there, trying to let her ride out the initial pain. Pain was the last thing he wanted to bring to her, but this kind of pain was different; it was a promise of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his hips and kept him close. She felt a heaviness in her lower abdomen, a kind of dull throb almost like bad menstrual cramps. She sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to ease the discomfort away.

Cloud stroked her hair tenderly, then he began to move. He rocked his hips slowly, gently; easing her into a rhythm. Tifa relaxed a little and assured herself that Cloud would not hurt her. She brought him close and they embraced. Cloud moved against her slowly, trying to feel all of her. The pleasure for him was unreal; she was tight and slick, and felt so good. Tifa soon felt it too, her body stretched to allow him easier access and she felt his shaft seeming to pulse inside of her.

This was the single most beautiful moment of both their lives. Cloud wanted to make this moment last on into eternity, as did Tifa. There is nothing at all in the world like making passionate love to your soul mate. The world made sense for both of them again; all that mattered in those few short minutes that they were joined was their love. There was nothing to worry about, no stigma, no battles, no Reunion…Nothing was amiss.

Cloud and Tifa moved together as one, bringing each other the greatest pleasure. But it was not a physical pleasure, while their bodies did feel the ecstasy, their hearts felt an even greater form of rapture. They were unable to speak before and it was destroying them, but now that they were able to confess to each other their love, they felt an overwhelming sense of peace.

The defining moment was coming, they could both feel it. The moment when their souls would collide. Cloud thrust harder, deeper, feeling the friction culminating. Tifa clutched tighter to him, it wasn't long before she'd be thrown over the edge. Cloud buried his face in her hair and pulled her tighter against him, finally amounting to his climax. Before he pulled her over the edge with him, Cloud reclaimed her mouth for yet another kiss. He just couldn't get enough of her. He released inside her and groaned loudly, unable to contain it anymore. Tifa called out to him her body trembled uncontrollably and she pressed him harder against her with her legs. She squeezed him inside her before following him into sheer bliss. Cloud rolled off of her, gasping for breath. He'd not realized how hard he was going until he stopped. He rolled over and took hold of Tifa again.

He was still half-dressed whilst she was completely naked, so he cradled her close and kept her warm. Cloud was filled with such elation, and felt suddenly that he might actually be able to fight. Tifa had fueled him with the will to go on.

"Tifa…"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to fight."

She looked up at him with bright eyes.

"No…" He retracted the statement, but then he smiled. "Let's fight it together…just like you said…"

She smiled and tossed her arms around him. "Yes, let's."


End file.
